I'm in here
by Cacal-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura uma jovem triste e sozinha, sentia vontade de gritar "Eu estou aqui!" até que aquela noite Uchiha Itachi a escuta.


Ela estava ali sentada, os olhos marejados e perdidos fitavam aquele imenso e tranquilo mar. Ali era seu refugio, aquela praia fria e deserta; e que por um momento, lhe pareceu triste. Um pequeno riso se fez entre suas lagrimas que teimavam em cair, porém não podia dizer que era um riso alegre, demonstrava mais uma certa ironia que a jovem presenciava naquele lugar. Um lugar que se parecia com ela; fria, triste e deserta. Era assim que a jovem Haruno Sakura se sentia desde a morte de sua mãe, há um ano, e por mais que o tempo passasse sua dor só fazia aumentar. Fazia três meses que a jovem havia encontrado aquela praia que ficava muitos metros longe de sua casa, ia para lá todos os dias após as aulas e só voltava para casa pela madrugada sem nenhuma preocupação. A final não havia mais ninguém que a esperasse, nem mesmo seu pai— um dos motivos de ela ficar por lá até tarde. Seu pai era dono de uma das maiores empresas de toda Tókio, a empresa Haruno, era um homem alegre e amava a família principalmente sua mulher e sua filha que tanto mimava, porém a morte de sua mulher, fez com que ele entrassem em profunda depressão, chegava em casa cambaleando pelos cantos com seus cabelos desarrumados e suas roupas amarrotadas e com um cheiro de álcool misturado com cigarro. Sakura não aguentava mais ver a forma como seu pai chegava do trabalho —se é que ia mesmo trabalhar, mas o que mais doía era a forma como ela era tratada, como um nada, seu pai a olhava de um jeito que ela não suportava, como se dissesse mentalmente que ela era a culpada de tudo, não só o pai, como toda sua família a olhava daquela forma; culpada! Culpada! Culpada! E isso era realmente o que ela sentia, culpa, culpa por ser tão mimada, imatura, idiota. Mesmo assim, se sentia injustiçada pela sua família a tratar assim. Entendia o sofrimento deles, mas o que ela queria, suplicava, é que eles entendessem o sentimento dela também. Ela sentia pela perda, e muito mais por se sentir culpada. Era fria na frente dos outros, fingia que não se importava com nada, mas por dentro pedia ajuda, gritava "Eu estou aqui!" como se fosse uma garotinha perdida em meio a uma multidão de adultos. Ela só queria alguém, só desejava que um ser a estendesse o ombro e ali ela se sentir aconchegada, se sentir protegida, confortada, não mais só. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor e viu algo se emergir no mar, se assustou ao ver uma silhueta que pela distância percebeu que se tratava de um rapaz que se aproximava cada vez mais até a beirada onde ela se encontrava. A cada passo que ele dava em sua direção reconhecia mais o dono daquela silhueta.

— Sasuke-kun. – se repugnou por ter falado tão alto e ainda pelo modo como ela falou. Kun? Sasuke-kun? Isso já era passado, lembrava-se de como era tão idiota em acreditar nele. Era apaixonada por ele desde criança, mas ele, ele apenas brincava com as garotas, e ela só foi mais uma delas. Como o odiava.

Sakura virou o rosto com raiva achando mesmo que fosse o galinha do Sasuke, porém lembrou-se do que Ino havia lhe falado pela manhã: Sasuke havia ido pra Inglaterra. Então...

— Vejo que conhece o meu maninho. – era uma voz máscula e sensual que pertencia a nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, o irmão mais velho do tal idiota.

— Itachi!

— Vejo que me conhece também.

E quem não conhecia, pensava a rosada, o idiota mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha. Lembrava-se muito bem das histórias que lhe contavam sobre ele, o jeito arrogante, a facilidade de arrumar confusão, e a mesma fama do "maninho" de brincar com as mulheres. Revirou os olhos ao ver que ele sentara ao seu lado, realmente não suportava os Uchihas.

— Posso saber o seu nome?

— Sakura.

— Sakura poderia sair, esse é meu lugar. – disse com um tom educado e ao mesmo tempo ordenando, o que fez a rosada se irritar.

— Nunca te vi por aqui, como pode dizer que esse é seu lugar?

— Sempre vim aqui só fiquei afastado por uns meses. – disse calmo.

— Mesmo assim isso não lhe dá o direito de me expulsar, a praia é publica.

O jovem Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, aquela rosada já estava o irritando. Quem ela pensa que é para falar daquela forma? Se sabia seu nome é porque sabia de sua fama, ninguém ousava em falar com ele daquela forma. Todos que moravam por perto sabiam que o Uchiha frequentava aquela praia e por isso não ousavam ir lá. Decidiu pela primeira vez fitá-la queria memorizar a face da garota atrevida.

— Estava chorando? – perguntou no tom calmo de sempre sem se importar.

— Não te interessa! – irritou-se mais ainda esfregando os olhos.

— Não mesmo. – disse por fim.

Decidiu que ia deixá-la ficar, não por pena de vê-la chorando ou por se preocupar, deixou porque estava cansado e não queria se irritar mais. Sim, o Uchiha estava cansado, cansado das suas idiotices e de ver que mesmo assim seu pai se orgulhava dele, por mais que ficasse sabendo das confusões, das brigas e das corridas ilegais que ele participava, não ligava; e continuava a ignorar o Uchiha mais novo, e isso Itachi não suportava. Por mais que Sasuke se esforçava nunca era reconhecido pelo pai, até que decidiu se portar como seu irmão, o que fora péssimo já que seu pai o desprezou mais ainda. Itachi não aguentava ver aquilo todos os dias até que fez o que pensava que devia ter feito antes, brigou com o grande Uchiha, dando-lhe um soco no fim da discussão; resultado: seu pai o expulsou de casa, porém o que Itachi queria não aconteceu. Pela discussão, seu pai acabou mandando o Uchiha mais novo para a Inglaterra, Itachi se culpava pelo fato.

— Está chorando de novo. – disse ao fitá-la.

— Meu pai... Ele me odeia. – disse melancólica.

— Parece que virou moda. – riu debochado lembrando-se dos olhos frios que seu pai lhe lançou a última vez que o viu.

— Seu pai também te odeia? – perguntou o fitando interessada.

— É.

— E como se sente?

— Me sinto bem. – logo riu de suas palavras.

— Eu me sinto mal. – respondeu mesmo sabendo que isso não o interessava, mas ela apenas queria falar. — Por que ele te odeia?

— Eu o murrei. – a fitou sério. — E você?

— Matei minha mãe.

Pela primeira vez a jovem pode ver uma leve expressão no rosto do Uchiha, ele parecia surpreso e incrédulo, mas logo sua feição tornou-se séria novamente voltando seus olhos ao mar.

— Você não tem culpa.

Sakura o fitou surpresa, aquelas palavrinhas, aquelas quatro palavrinhas que tanto desejou ouvir, veio dele, do idiota do Uchiha, por um momento pensou em esboçar um sorriso, mas logo se deteve, claro, ele não sabia de nada do que acontecera.

— Você...

— Eu sei... – a interrompeu. – Eu sei do ocorrido, sua mãe foi atropelada.

— Se eu... Se eu tivesse... Sido mais madura... Eu... Não teria brigado com ela... E saído correndo. – dizia entre soluços, já não aguentava aquela dor. Só de lembrar que sua mãe correu atrás dela e foi impedida de seguir em frente por um carro em alta velocidade, fazia seu coração apertar, e tudo porque sua mãe não queria que ela fosse a um encontro com alguém que ela conheceu na internet, tudo porque ela queria protegê-la. E ela imatura não entendia, ela só queria esquecer o Sasuke só queria partir pra outra, não culpava o Sasuke nem o maldito motorista daquele carro vermelho, apenas se culpava.

Itachi apenas a fitava sério, soubera de tudo, o irmãozinho havia lhe contado, àquele dia os dois haviam brigado muito, Sasuke chegara em casa irritado partindo pra cima do irmão mais velho, gritava que Itachi era o culpado de tudo, culpado por ele ter o tornado assim, culpado por ele ter feito Sakura sofrer, e culpado pela morte da mãe da rosada. Mas no fundo Sasuke se sentia culpado por ter sido um idiota. Sakura se culpava, Sasuke se culpava, e por fim Itachi, este por ser a raiz de todo o caos, é como ele se sentia.

O moreno levantou-se limpando suas mãos na bermuda molhada tentando tirar resquícios de areia, ficando de frente a rosada que o fitava sem entender, e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo estendendo a mão.

— Vai ficar olhando. – disse vendo que a jovem nem se mexia, resolvendo então puxá-la a força.

— Ei!

— Vou te levar em casa.

— Mas...

— Ainda não é meia noite? – disse vendo-a surpresa.

— Como sabe?

— Apenas sei. – não ia contá-la que também ficava por lá até meia noite, era a hora em que todos iam dormir e eles podiam voltar pra casa sem ouvir nenhum problema, sem se chatear com nada.

Sakura riu feliz, sim feliz, feliz por ter encontrado alguém que a entendesse, e quem diria; logo o idiota do Uchiha como muito ela ouvira dos outros, o Uchiha que foi o único a dizer que ela não tinha culpa, o único que mesmo parecendo não se importar a ouvira. Estava tão contente que resolveu dar um abraço em Itachi que se encontrava surpreso pelo ato.

— Obrigada. – agradeceu se afastando, porém ainda abraçada. Ruborizou ao sentir os músculos bem definido do Uchiha, estava sem camisa. Levantou seu rosto para vê-lo, ele parecia se divertir com a cara que ela fazia, irritada tentou se afastar, porém foi impedida pelos braços fortes do moreno que a olhava de maneira séria, ela realmente não entendia fitou o chão, receosa, mas logo sentiu uma mão em seu queixo a fazendo fita-lo novamente.

Nem mesmo Itachi entendia seus atos, não só os de agora, não entendia por que não a expulsou, sabia que cansaço era apenas uma desculpa, podia muito bem tê-la expulsado; não entendia por que ficou puxando papo com ela queria levá-la pra casa, mas por quê? Ela podia ir muito bem sozinha, e agora não entendia o porquê estava ali a segurando a olhando nos olhos e..., a beijando? Sim, estavam se beijando, um beijo doce, os dois, apesar de confusos, gostavam daquilo e queriam mais. Sakura colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, aproximando-os mais. Até finalmente se separarem não por que queriam, mas sim pelo ar que os faltara.

Itachi afastou-se mais ainda virando em direção ao mar.

— Veja!

A jovem o encarou confusa, em seguida virou-se e viu o que perdera nesses três meses uma visão linda de uma lua cheia. Não que não tivesse visto a lua durante esses três meses, apenas não a reparava, a deixava de lado.

— A praia. – começou a falar tendo a atenção de Sakura. — A praia não é fria, deserta muito menos triste. – Itachi a fitou vendo-a surpresa. —Você pensava assim não é. – Sakura assentiu. — Ela tem a companhia da lua, e se você reparar bem não se sentiria solitária aqui.

Sakura apenas sorria...

— Vem, vou te levar pra casa.

E assim foram os dois, mas sempre voltavam lá todos os dia, e Sakura não sentia mais aquela angustia, e não gritava mais "Eu estou aqui!", não precisava, Itachi havia a encontrado.


End file.
